


An Unstoppable Evil

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, ORDC (Oringnal Rubber Duck Character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull is afraid. Very afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unstoppable Evil

The first time Turnbull went to Frannie's house he found himself in need of a bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and was about to make his way to the toilet when he saw it sitting on the sink. The rubber duck was pink with big blue eyes, eyes that almost had a glint of evil in them. Turnbull walked slowly out of the bathroom and held his urine until he was back within the safety of the Consulate. His fear of ducks dated back from his childhood when a duck had bit him on the finger.

The second time he was in the Vecchio's bathroom he didn't see the rubber duck so he urinated in the toilet freely. Afterwards he was washing his hands in the sink when he opened the medicine cabinet, he wanted to see what kind of toothpaste Frannie preferred, and the duck fell out and hit him on the head. Turnbull screamed so loud that Frannie came running.

Now, Turnbull really had to go to the bathroom. He regretted eating all that watermelon, but he could never say no to Frannie. He stood in front of the door to the Vecchio's bathroom and he could almost hear the rubber duck laughing evilly at him.

Dancing from foot to foot, his bladder felt like it was about to burst.

'Frannie '

'What is it?' Frannie said and she walked over and stood next to Turnbull.

'Could you go into the bathroom and remove the rubber duck?'

'Mr. Quackers? Why?'

Turnbull gulped. He knew that his fear was irrational, but he hoped Frannie would understand. 'I'm afraid of it. I think it might be plotting world domination.'

'Oh. Sure I'll get rid of it.'

'Thank you for being so understanding.'

Frannie kissed Turnbull on the cheek. 'Sure. When I was little Grandma Vecchio had these porcelain elephants that were creepy.' Frannie shuddered.

Frannie walked into the bathroom and then walked out with the rubber duck. Turnbull breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the bathroom.  
**************

Maria was in the supermarket when she see it. She stood in front of the display and looked at all the rubber ducks sitting on shelves. There were ducks in every colour imaginable and some that couldn't be imagined. She couldn't decide which duck to buy so she bought several. Her favourite had to be the green one with little shamrocks painted on it although the red one reminded of that nice and adorable Constable Turnbull. Sometimes she swore that man was half puppy dog.

She couldn't wait to see the look on her kids faces when they saw the flock of ducks in the bathtub.  
***********

Mr. Quackers was sitting in the bathtub. He would have plotted how to take over the world, but he was distracted by Lucky Duck. He was counting the beautiful shamrocks on Lucky's side. Someday he would tell Lucky of his affections, but for now Mr. Quackers was satisfied with Lucky's companionship. Now if he could just get his moon destroying laser to work.


End file.
